


December Event (Other Fandoms)

by OP_Jessie



Series: Writing [3]
Category: Fruits Basket, Haikyuu!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: December prompts, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OP_Jessie/pseuds/OP_Jessie
Summary: Part 2 of the December Events? I'm extending my writing to other fandoms so here are those attempts. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Morinozuka Takashi/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sohma Kyou/Reader
Series: Writing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244162
Kudos: 36





	1. Snow - Sohma Kyo(u)

It was freezing and you wanted nothing more than to get home. Unfortunately for you, you had cleaning duty and your partner had bailed. You couldn’t blame him. It was going to start snowing after school so it was no wonder that everyone shuffled home, still it sucked that you had to do it on your own. You placed one hand on the freshly cleaned blackboard and tried to lean up to get the last bit of chalk that decorated the blackboard. You were already on the tips of your toes but your tall English teacher chose to make this difficult for you. You fell back on the heels of your feet and sighed, putting the eraser on the ledge and brushing your hands off of the chalk. Before you could grab a chair to stand on, a taller presence came up behind you and a hand covered the eraser.

“Move it, shortstack.” Your face flushed at the familiar voice and you shuffled to the side.

“You’re only slightly taller than me.” You mumbled, earning you a glare from the orange haired male. He slammed the eraser to the blackboard and aggressively cleaned the top of the blackboard.

“Shut up! Are you almost done with this crap anyway?” He huffed as he moved away from you to clean the other side. You looked over the classroom and felt proud that you had swept up and cleaned the classroom within the hour and a half that you had been there, especially by yourself. 

“I was going to clean the windows next-”

“Don’t be stupid! It’s gonna be freezing so it won’t even matter if the damn windows are clean!” Kyo yelled, slamming the eraser on the ledge, the loud yell and sound making you flinch. Seeing your action, he immediately shut down. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he was looking to the side, the bottom of his face buried in the collar of his blue jacket. You tilted your head as you thought you saw his face redder than it had been moments before.

“What are you doing here, Sohma-kun?”

He scoffed and went over to your desk, grabbing your sweater and bag that sat in your seat. He tossed the sweater over to you and put your bag together with his, throwing it over his shoulder, and walking towards the door. “I told you it’s just Kyo. Let’s go.”

You blinked and scrambled to put your sweater on as you followed him, exclaiming “H-Hold on!” You stayed quiet as you matched your pace with him, a stubborn blush never leaving your cheeks. You had been friends with the hot headed Sohma for a while, courtesy of Tohru, but recently there was a shift in how he treated you. You weren’t complaining. You had had a crush on the boy since you were first introduced. Every chance you got to be around him or feel a brush of his hand against your form was a blessing. As you stepped outside, you wrapped your arms around yourself, cursing your past self for grabbing a sweater instead of a jacket. It had already started to snow and there was a light layer covering the streets.

“Let’s go.” His voice interrupted your observation as you turned to look at him. You answered him and scrambled to catch up to him when he started walking again.

“G-Go where?”

“Where do you think? To your house. Duh.”

“Um, but you don’t have to walk me! I can make it on my own!”

He scoffed, turning his head away from you as you finally caught up. “It’s on the way to my house. Don’t be dumb.” You sighed softly before smiling at him. 

“Okay, thank you then!” He grunted and there was silence between the two of you. The only thing filling the air was the soft crunching of snow under both of your shoes. You tugged on your sleeve sweaters so that they went over your hands and sighed softly at the small comfort it brought. You decided to steal a glance at your companion, startled when your (E/C) met with orange ones. He quickly looked away, zipping his jacket all the way up and putting the bottom of his face against the cloth again. You, however, kept your gaze on him. There was something tantalizing about the way the snowflakes landed on his orange hair and jacket. It was cute in a way, especially how his cheeks were tinted red. You snapped out of it when his eyes glanced back at you and you stared ahead again, blushing at this point too. Before long, you both were standing in front of your house, hiding your displeasure, you turned to face Kyo and held your hand out before smiling at him. 

“Thank you for walking me.”

He grunted before handing your bag over and adjusting his own again over his shoulder. “I had to make sure you didn’t fall from your own clumsiness-“  
If asked, you wouldn’t have been able to come up with an answer on why you did what you did. There was a force that made you reach forward and gently brush the snowflakes off his orange strands. Although it was useless since it was still snowing, it brought a small smile to your face and you moved to brush your sleeve covered hand across his reddening cheeks when the snowflakes landed there instead. You pulled your hand back and remembered that you hadn’t responded. 

“Well, either way, I appreciate you walking me.” Your cheeks were now as red as his as he stared at you with wide eyes. He scowled and turned around, no longer letting you see his flustered expression. 

“J-Just get inside! It’ll be a pain if you get sick!” Now, flustered yourself, you bowed and wished him a good night before rushing inside. Once you were inside, you went to the window and peeked through the blinds. You put a hand over your chest as you watched the orange haired boy head back the way you both came, a small smile on his lips. You jumped when your name was called and you put the blinds back in place. As you went to help make dinner, you couldn’t stop the small smile coming up on your own face and the racing in your chest at the thought of Kyo again.


	2. Snowman - Hikaru

Hikaru grew up a lot in the past year. From moving on from Haruhi and being codependent on Kaoru, to being in a 6 month relationship with you, a commoner who was also on a scholarship. But, just because he matured during the year, it didn’t mean that his petulence was entirely gone. He wouldn’t be the Hikaru everyone knew if it was entirely gone.

He thought that when you invited him over that you would have invited him to do some commoner stuff, like walk around the mall that you frequented at or even decorate your house, something you had been complaining about for a while. Instead, he was sitting on a cold step with his hands in his pockets to try and keep warm while you built a snowman a couple feet away. He had refused to join in as he was freezing and just wanted to be inside. He didn’t think you’d build it without him.

He was seething in his seat, but every time he was tempted to call his chauffeur and go home without you, your hat covered head would pop out from behind the snowman and grin at him, calming any irritation he had. Curse that weird power you had over him. He was seriously going to freeze, though. As he was about to call out your name again, you popped back out and grinned.

“There! Done!” You cheered, waving your glove covered hand at him.

“Finally.” Hikaru got up and made his way over to you, careful to walk around the stick arms you put as a final touch. “You took forever-” He stopped himself as he finally stood next to you and he had to cover his mouth.

Your snowman’s button eyes were sliding down the face and half of the rock smile had fallen into the scarf. The carrot nose was put in the wrong way and the leaf “blush” you put on was by the sides instead of next to the carrot. As he took a closer look, the snowballs you made were lopsided and he was impressed that they hadn’t fallen apart already. As he saw more and more mistakes, he started laughing, holding onto his stomach. You tried to pout but laughed with him before shoving his shoulder.

“Don’t laugh at my art! I worked hard!” 

He was gasping for air as he tried to get his words out. “That’s what makes it even funnier! You took so long to make- To make this!” He cracked his eyes open and laughed harder at seeing it once more.

You grabbed his arm and tried to tug him away from the snowman, laughs leaving your own lips. “You wanted to go inside so let’s go!” 

He held his ground as he dug through his pocket for his phone and went to the camera. He lifted his phone out of your reach as you tried to snatch it and grinned at you.

“I need a picture of your masterpiece, babe! The host club would love it!” He grinned at you as your cold red cheeks became even redder.

“No! Don’t send it to them!” You yelped as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your nose, grinning at how you stopped all attempts, hiding your face in your scarf. He took the chance to take a picture and send it to the host club with “(Y/N) masterpiece that she spent an hour on” as the caption. He grinned and turned to look at you, waving his phone.

“Now, we can go-” Before he could utter anything else, you grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him down. His eyes widened when your cold lips pressed against his own slightly chapped ones. 

The numbness from the cold immediately disappearing with the warm and fuzzy feeling he gets whenever you share affection with him. You pulled away, way too soon for him as he pouted with red cheeks, and giggled.

“Let’s go inside. You’re freezing.” You grabbed his hand as he scoffed and led him back to your house that was next to the park you both went to for your art piece. 

“Who’s fault is that, Picasso?”

“Hmm… I’m not sure.”

He sighed but squeezed your glove covered hand, a smile on his face that wouldn’t go away. “You brat. You owe me.”

“What? Another kiss?”

“... I wouldn’t say no.” Your laugh was enough for the freezing temperature to be worth it. Especially when you cuddled him for warmth once he got back to your house.


	3. Mistletoe - Nishinoya

He thought his plan could work… Until it didn’t. He hadn’t seen you all day and he was beyond frustrated. Nishinoya thought that he could take the chance of finding mistletoe to his advantage and finally confess to you. He should have expected it really. He may have been busy with volleyball but you were even busier. Being in multiple clubs and being well liked, of course he wouldn’t be the only one vying for your attention. It still sucked.

He had finished getting dressed before everyone since he wanted to get to practicing already, a distraction from his failures. He stuck his hands in his pockets, his shorts being ones that he had to bring from home since his practice uniform was filthy still from the last game, and he felt the soft brush of leaves against his fingertips. He blinked and took it out, glaring at the mistletoe in between his pointer finger and thumb. 

The frustration of the day was building up again in his chest. The moments he was so close to being alone with you were ripped from him and you could only shoot him a small apologetic smile. Morning class, lunch, the last 4 periods, every single chance he had with you was ruined somehow. Every other day he had all the time in the world for you but it was like the universe didn’t want him to officially confess to you.

In anger, he chucked the plant against the floor and sat on the bench, crossing his arms and pouting. He sighed as he let his head hang. He still had to do practice so he couldn’t let himself get worked up so easily. When he heard the gym doors open, he assumed it was the team and yelled out a loud “yo!” before lifting his head. He froze and almost choked on his own spit as he saw you walk in and wave at him, grinning that smile he loved so much. Oh god, where did all his confidence go?

“Nishinoya-kun! I’m so glad I caught you before practice! It seemed like-” You stopped in your step as you noticed what you were going to step on. His gaze followed where you were looking and he wanted the world to swallow him up whole. He started to laugh nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

“I-I have no idea what that is!” He watched as you bent down and picked up the mistletoe, a smile on your face.

“I do! It’s mistletoe!” His heart was pounding against his chest as you took a seat next to him. What was he supposed to do in this situation?! This wasn’t what was supposed to happen! He was gonna look cool and kiss you and then ask you out- He suddenly realized that your hand was waving in front of his face and he snapped out of his thoughts, face reddening as you tilted your head.

“W-What?” You smiled at his expression and waved the mistletoe in front of his face.

“I was telling you about this. Did you know that this came from Norse mythology? Then British servants made it more romantic by making it into stealing kisses from each other.” You were so smart, he gushed in his head as he listened to you.

“I-I didn’t know that…” 

You hummed before glancing at him, smiling. “It’s also bad luck to refuse a kiss under the mistletoe.”

It went by too fast, he wasn’t even sure that it happened. You had leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He stared at you as you messed with the mistletoe. Suddenly he was staring at one of the berries that you held up.

“Once all the berries are gone, the mistletoe doesn’t have any power anymore.” His eyes slowly moved to the mistletoe, seeing that there were two berries left. His flushed face was redder than yours but you were smiling. He watched as you pocketed the plant and stood up. “Good luck on practice, Nishinoya-kun!”

He was frozen as you left. It wasn’t until the team stepped into the gym that he kicked himself into gear. He sprinted out of the gym in the direction you went, ignoring how cold it was in only his shorts and t-shirt and his teammates yell after him. Maybe he could get those two kisses from you when he caught up to you.


	4. Ornament - Mori

“It’ll be cute, don’t you think, Takashi-kun?” How could he say no to you? He knew that his family rarely celebrated the holidays but, when they did, their home was professionally decorated. He didn’t remember if he or his family ever decorated their home, even when he was a kid. So it perplexed him when you suggested painting ornaments together. 

So, that’s how he found himself in your room; newspaper covered the floor under the table that you had in your room as well as on the surface of the wood. There was an assortment of paint bottles in front of the two of you. He watched as you filled the small bowls that you brought for the paint, gently playing with the bristles of the brush in his hand. Your grin made him stop messing with the brush and he took the plastic clear ornament that you held out for him. He glanced at the sphere before looking at you.

“... What do I paint?”

You looked at him and tilted your head as if he’d grown a second head. “What do you mean? Paint whatever you want.”

He didn’t ask anything more as he stared at the plastic ornament. Paint anything? He did take some art classes as a child but he wasn’t artistically inclined. What if he ruined it? He had no idea what to paint on it. He glanced at you and all thoughts flew out the window. You had already started to painting, all your focus on the ornament and your tongue poking out as you used a small paint brush. He glanced at his own empty sphere before dipping the paintbrush that was in his hand to the bowl closest to him.

As the two of you painted, he would glance at you to see what you were up to. You kept your ornament hidden well, only giving him glances when you blew on the surface of it to dry the paint before continuing your handiwork. He would do the same, amazed at the drying paint before adding more layers. It was almost an hour and a half later when you both finished. He suspected you took your time for his sake as he wasn’t the fastest at painting. You hid your ornament as you moved closer to him.

“Can I see yours first, Takashi-kun?”

He glanced at the ornament before nodding and holding it out to you. You took it in your hands and turned it over on each side, admiring the work. He had painted green leaves all over the ornament and on top of one side of the leaves, he had painted a purple rose. It was a bit crooked and lines were wavy. Including a smudged area where he hadn’t waited for the paint to dry so it was an odd blend of black, purple, and green. You still smiled brightly at him, making his heart flip and eyes glance to the paint covered table. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’s yours.”

Your smile seemed to brighten as you carefully laid the ornament on the table. “I’ll put it on my tree before you leave today. I’d like for you to have mine too.” You took the ornament out from behind your back and held it out to him. 

The background of the ornament was an ombre effect with the colors red and white. Along the pink area, you had also painted 6 roses around the sphere, each with a color he knew was associated with the members of the host club. The rest of the sphere included the date the two of you got together, a small chibi version of himself and you, and finally a heart with a blend of purple and your favorite color in it.

He didn’t say anything as he took the ornament but, instead, grabbed your chin gently and tilted your face up to press a light kiss on your lips. 

The next time you came over, he could see the joy in your eyes when you saw your ornament on the tree, surrounded by the other ornaments. It was obvious that yours didn’t match the design of the other ornaments but it was Mori’s favorite.


End file.
